


We Never Win as Toy Soldiers

by CastielFollowMe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Body Modification, Cyborgs, Dark Voltron, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Manipulation, prioners, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Dark Voltron. In the aftermath of the compromised wormhole Allura and Coran find themselves lost and captive to Zarkon's clutches. However, not all is as it seems as the friends they once knew come forth much darker and more broken than before. After light comes darkness, and there's a terrifying darkness lingering in all of us, as a sinister evil awaits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a Dark Voltron fic and here is the result. Honestly, I've had this idea for ages but it was @inkandowl's Dark Voltron art pieces that really inspired me to get my butt into gear and write this. Please check out @inkandowl's Dark Voltron art concepts, because they are amazing and everything I've wanted. I've mainly based Lance, Hunk and Pidge of the designs, because I don't know if Shiro, Hunk or Allura was drawn yet. Also, apparently I was really inspired by the lyrics of "Toy Soldier" by Markita, though I've never heard the song??
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy Dark Voltron as much as I did. Enjoy!

               When Allura’s ship had entered through the compromised wormhole, neither she nor Coran expected the events to follow.

               Neither expected to rather die than be where they were.

x.x.V.x.x

               “Coran, where are we? Do we have coordinates on any of the Paladins?” Allura asked when her ship regain control. However, to her dismay, as they exited the compromised wormhole, their entire ship shut down. As if her ship was suffering from a power outage. Lights were out and controls were off while Allura and Coran struggled to get back in control.

               “I’m not sure princess.” Coran admitted, frantically running his hands over the blank screens below him. “I can’t seem to get anything to work. None of the controls are on. That wormhole must have done more damage to the ship’s castle than expected.”

               Allura cursed, clenching her hands into fists. Though, right now was not the time to lose focus on control. She needed to remain calm and collected, as the leader over Voltron. Her Paladins and Coran were all relying on her to get back to safety. Getting angry would do no one any good. And it might hurt her hands more than usual.

               That would not be good.

               “I can’t even get the backup generators to work. It’s like the ship doesn’t recognize my magic or control.” Allura groaned when none of the controls worked. Beside her Coran sighed out of frustration and Allura knew it was worry for not only them, but also for the Paladins.

               Speaking of, where were they?

               Would she be able to reach them?

               “Paladins of Voltron can anyone hear me?” Allura finally asked into the earpiece she was wearing. She waited a few seconds for a response, but was surprised to have been met with complete silence. No static. No noises.

               Nothing.

               “I repeat? Paladins, can you hear me? This is Coran and Allura speaking.” Allura tried once more, biting her lip in anticipation. Coran’s worried eyes met her when only silence followed. “Paladins? Shiro? Keith? Lance? Hunk? Pidge? Do you copy? Can anyone hear me?” Still, there was complete silence on the other end of Allura’s comm. Her heart sunk at the thought of not having _any_ type of communication with her Paladins and having _no_ idea of their location.

               _They should not have come to her rescue._

               “Is anyone there?” Allura had never felt so alone before, after awakening from her sleep of 10,000 years. Even upon waking up, she was surrounded by these strange creatures, with (awful looking) round ears and curious faces. Now, they were gone.

               “We’ll find them princess.” Coran place his hand on Allura’s shoulder, sending her a soft but determined look. “Once we repair the ship and get out, we’ll make our way and find their locations. Besides, they’re Paladins of Voltron. I have no doubt that they’ll be able to survive on their own. Who knows maybe they’ll be the ones _rescuing_ us.”

               Allura smiled weakly. “You’re right Coran. We cannot despair.” With that, she pushed her shoulders back and rolled up her sleeves. “For now, let us figure out what has happened to the ship.” Already, her mice were running down her arm and along the floor to the control panel. Without even hesitating, they opened the small door to the control box and slipped inside to where the crystals were located. Allura and Coran both peeked into the hole, only to be met with pitch black darkness.

               “Coran, why aren’t the crystals on?” Allura asked once she and the mice realized that the crystals were not activated or shining.

               “Could it be that one of the crystals are out of alignment again? Use your mind powers to get the mice to fix it.” Coran responded immediately, to which Allura rolled her eyes. She turned to the mice, silently communicating to them. However, she was pleasantly surprised by their response and faced Coran.

               “They say that both crystals are in perfect alignment. Neither one has been moved since we last fixed them.” Allura was puzzled by this discovery. If the crystals were aligned, then the ship would be powered up.

               “That’s impossible. The ship is still down.” Coran argued.

               “I know that Coran, but this is what the mice say and I believe them.” Allura sighed, holding out her hand when the mice crawled out of the control box. She frowned, more confused than before at their current predicament. Honestly, Allura couldn’t figure out why their ship was not working properly.

               “Coran, is there any way of knowing if our ship itself has been compromised?” Allura asked, getting to her feet quickly.

               “Of course there is!” Coran shot to his feet much quicker than Allura had, while twirling his mustache in one hand. He brushed imaginary dust off his jacket before puffing out his chest. He had to look the part of a competent, calm advisor in this dire time of need. Worrying would do them no good. “However, we would have to _manually_ search the entire ship ourselves to find the source of the problem.” Coran and Allura both deflated at this. That would take them far too long and leave them much too vulnerable.

               What choice did they have otherwise, though?

               “Coran –” Allura never had the chance to finish what she was saying to Coran. In that instant, the entire ship jerked and rocked with such force, that Allura and Coran were both thrown to the ground. They could feel their ship beginning to move, not in the way that it had been hopelessly floating before, but actually _move._ Unfortunately, the power still wasn’t up, which meant the ship wasn’t moving by any control of force by them.

               Heart racing and fingers tingling, Allura ran to the closest window and looked out. To her horror, she saw a large purple beam surrounding the ship’s castle. And it was pulling them directly towards Zarkon’s ship.

               They had been found.

x.x.V.x.x

               Allura and Coran hid the moment that their ship was engulfed within Zarkon’s. Their controls remained down and their lights off. But that did not stop several guards and soldiers from breaking down the front gates of the ship.

               The castle was vast and huge, allowing Coran and Allura the advantage of hiding. They both knew the layout of the castle better than any of Zarkon’s soldiers. They knew every last nook and cranny and could figure out the exact location of Zarkon’s soldiers, even without a control panel. Both knew that they couldn’t hide forever. It would only take so much time before Zarkon attempted to destroy her castle, unless the power was restored.

               Allura knew that time was running out, as more and more soldiers entered her ship.

               It took only a few hours before she and Coran were both found, by Zarkon himself.

               “The last of team Voltron has finally been captured.” Zarkon’s grin was twisted and sent chills down Allura’s spine even after having already faced him earlier. Still she did not back down, nor did she submit to the guard twisting her arms behind her back. She winced when the guard practically shoved her face into the floor as Zarkon’s metal boot stopped before her.

               “It took longer than expected to find you _princess.”_ Zarkon continued quietly. His boots crunched against the floor and Allura wanted to spit on them. She wanted to spit on Zarkon. “It seems that everyone had given up on ever finding you. But I knew when it came to _Voltron_ we would always be able to bring you back to us.” Allura’s entire body froze under the heavy weight of the soldier and her eyes locked on Coran’s. He too shared the same expression of fear and concern.

               “What have you done to them?”  Allura managed to keep her tone from sounding horrified as she swallowed. Her head was raised in order to look up at Zarkon who was grinning down at her.

               “Exactly what I plan to do with you.” With that, his metal boot came down on Allura and her entire world went black.

               When Allura came to it was to the sound of Coran whispering to her. His voice was quiet and muffled, in combination with a throbbing headache. As consciousness grew, Allura eventually became aware of her surroundings. She was in a small room – a cell. Similar to the cell she had first been placed in, but this time, the bars were glowing with what was no doubt to be, an electrical current meant to shock if touched. Or worse.

               She was alone _(of course, Zarkon would never keep Voltron together),_ but dimly through the bars, she could see several other cells around her.

               “Princess? Princess Allura, are you alright?” Coran’s voice came through clearer this time when Allura finally sat up. She blearily looked through the bars of her own cell to see a familiar mop of orange hair behind another set of bars. _Coran._

“Coran?” Allura croaked, voice hoarse from disuse. Coran was pressed up close to his bars, as close as he could get without actually touching them. Upon seeing Allura moving an awake, he let out a large sign of relief. He wouldn’t tell her how he sat on edge, fearing for the worse, after Allura had been knocked out and thrown into her cell hours ago.

               “It’s me.” Coran replied gratefully. “The other Paladins are here too.”

               This caught Allura’s attention. She immediately jumped towards her bars and tried to peer into the other cells around her. No one was in sight though, and every cell _looked_ empty despite having their bars up.

               “The others? They’re here? What happened?” Allura asked quickly, carefully not to actually touch the electrical bars. She saw Coran bite his lip.

               “I’ve only heard from Shiro down the hall, but he says all the others were taken too.” Coran asked quietly. There was a look in his eyes that was unfamiliar to Allura. She’d only ever seen that look on her father’s face when he had learned about Zarkon’s betrayal. It was a look she would rather forget.

               “Coran?” Allura asked, knowing to not beat around the bush, least Coran keep whatever was bothering him to himself. Coran shifted from where he was seated, deciding if it was worth telling Allura. In the end, he knew he could never keep a secret from his princess.

               Besides she would find out on her own eventually.

               “Princess…” Coran began quietly, in a tone that was reserved for difficult topics. Allura could feel her chest squeeze. “Apparently, we’ve been away for _years.”_

               Allura felt as if time had stopped.

               _There was no way. This wasn’t possible. They had just seen the Paladins, not six hours ago. Before the wormhole._ Allura’s world spun and black spots filled her vision, before she realized that Coran was calling her name.

               “Allura! Allura!”

               Weakly, Allura clutched her head. “C-Coran, that’s…that’s not possible. We can’t have been gone _years.”_

               “You were.” Shiro’s voice suddenly interrupted. Allura rocked back onto her knees beside her cell bars, trying to peer into the cell beside her, but all she could make out were a set of boots. The figure, Shiro, didn’t even attempt to come towards her. “You were gone for so long princess. Why were you gone so long?” Allura’s heart was beating harshly in her chest, in pain at the defeat in Shiro’s tone. Usually it was so full of determination and life, that to hear it so void of any emotion sent chills down her spine.

               This wasn’t right.

               “Shiro, this can’t be possible.” Allura tried to explain. “Coran and I only emerged from the corrupted wormhole mere hours ago. We weren’t gone for years.”

               “We’ve been trapped on this ship for _years_ princess.” Shiro said numbly and still wouldn’t look outside of his cage. _Why did he keep saying that?_ “You both never found us. We found each other on this ship. Some longer than others.”

               “Shiro, where are the others. Are they safe? Where are the Lions?” Allura forced herself to ask and keep calm despite the situation. Despite the fact that _nothing_ made sense anymore, and this day was only getting worse by the second.

               “I don’t know. They were here. All of us. And the Lions.” Shiro sighed tiredly. Allura could only imagine the exhaustion – physical and emotional – on Shiro’s face. “Zarkon took Keith a while ago, but he’s never come back. They took Lance too and Hunk is next.” Allura could feel her blood running cold as if ice were seeping into her skin.

               “What about Hunk and Pidge? Are they both here?”

               “Yeah, but I don’t know for how long. Or even me.” Shiro replied quietly. “I’m back here again. I didn’t want to be back here again. I thought I could handle this – that I could protect my team. But I can’t.”

               “Shiro you did what you could. You protected your team as best as they could and for that I’m sure they are thankful.” Allura tried to soothe the human she now considered her friend. Shrio was silent for a while, still unmoving in his cell. Meanwhile Allura shared a concerned look with Coran, who shook his head sadly.

               “I don’t really think so.” Shiro merely answered before stopping completely.

               Allura attempted to get Shiro’s attention, even just to get him to move so that she could see his face once more. It felt like _decades_ since she last saw Shiro’s face or any of the Paladins. The last she had seen was Hunk’s after they busted her out of Zarkon’s ship.

               It had been full of life and hope.

               She dreaded to think what it was now.

               She roused from her thoughts when a door to the hallway slid open. Careful to stay away from the new intruder, Allura watched as a cloaked figure entered the hallway and began to make its way down the rows of cells. She recognized the flowing cap and long white hair poking out from under the hood and her eyes narrowed while her jaw clenched.

               “Haggar.” Allura hissed. Haggar barely gave Allura a glance as she walked by, more interested in the cell at the end of the hall. Allura watched curiously when the witch stopped in front of the last cell and waved her hand over the bars. Immediately, the bars disappeared and the cell was opened. Yet the prisoner made no move.

               “Have you thought about my offer?” Haggar asked. Allura frowned when she heard Shiro shuffling in his cell beside her. Haggar waited patiently in absolute silence. “I can give you more knowledge than you can ever _dream_ to achieve with Voltron. You’re an intelligent creature and under my training, you could be a powerful Druid of the Universe.”

               “Why?” A small voice croaked and Allura’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She almost clutched her bars in fear, but stopped at the last second.

               “You’re smart. You have potential for great power and I want that as a weapon.” Haggar admitted without any care. Allura growled lowly in her throat. “I see what you can become and it’s _magnificent._ And in return, I can take you to the people that _killed_ your father and brother. From there you can get your revenge.”

               Allura was horrified by Haggar’s offer and more confused than ever. She remembered The Green Paladin’s reluctance to stay with Haggar, instead wanting to find the family they lost but she hadn’t known that the family was dead. _She couldn’t seriously be considering this. Could she?_

               “You know I can help you to achieve revenge. _Voltron_ would never allow for that.” Haggar continued with a wicked grin, making Allura sick to her stomach. What was more frightening than Pidge possibly considering Haggar’s offer was Shiro’s reluctant silence.

               _How could he sit by and do nothing?_

               “Pidge! She only plans to use you! Do you really think she’d ever do something _for_ you?” Allura couldn’t sit by like Shiro and finally spoke. Haggar’s grin turned into a frightening frown but she did not look Allura’s way. She made no movement other than a twitch of her hands. “Pidge!”

               “I accept.” Pidge whispered. Allura felt her breath knock out of her and her eyes widened.

               _This was a dream._

_It must be._

_None of this is real._

_Pidge never would have joined Haggar._

_Never._

               “Pidge!” Allura cried when Pidge crawled out of her cell to stand up beside Haggar. Allura’s stomach twisted at the scars along Pidge’s face, two identical ones, dragging from just above her eyes all the way down to her chin. Pidge looked thin and pale, sickly even when Allura looked at her. Her wrists and hands looked like skeletons more so than flesh.

               “Pidge! No, don’t do this. Shiro, how can you let her do this!?” Allura cried out, wishing desperately to lash out against the bars. To wrap her hands around Haggar’s throat and squeeze. And squeeze and squeeze.

               “You should understand better than anyone.” Was all Pidge said to Allura before she was whisked away by Haggar. Allura’s body grew numb and she wanted to curl up into a ball until this nightmare ended.

               This wasn’t right.

               “This is better for her.” Shiro finally spoke hoarsely. Allura almost lashed out and screamed at the Black Paladin – for his lack of effort and for his failure as a leader. But then she realized that it wasn’t Shiro who had really failed.

               It had been her.

               She had failed Voltron.

x.x.V.x.x

               When a guard came down the hallway and walked past the cells, Allura was dozing in between consciousness. However, the sound of metallic boots scrapping across the floor snapped her awake just in time to see the guard walk by.

               Allura almost fell back asleep, hoping to awaken from this nightmare when she saw who it was.

               _“Lance?!”_ Allura’s eyes popped open and she scrambled to the edge of the cell. The guard momentarily stopped at the sound of her voice, stiff as a board and cold as ice. Allura’s eyes roamed over the body of the guard in horror.

               Over half of his skin had been replaced with a dark silver, metal, wired together and bolted to his body. Over the metallic shell that wrapped around the guard’s entire torso and both arms, and snaked up his neck, were familiar Galra symbols and icons glowing. The only skin visible was the tanned skin along the guard’s face, and yet neither eye was human. Both were eerie and glowing bright, bloody red, scanning Allura – making him that much less human.

               However even with the cyborg look and the Galra symbols and uniforms, there was no mistaken that this _was_ Lance.

               This was all wrong. This was all so, so wrong.

               “So it seems Zarkon wasn’t lying when he claimed to have captured you.” Even Lance’s voice was _wrong._ It so cold, calculating and too robotic. Allura swallowed thickly as she realized this wasn’t a disguised for Lance. This was what he was turned into.

               “Lance…what happened to you?” Allura whispered when Lance’s eyes scanned over her. A snarl curled Lance’s lips back, revealing pearly white _human_ teeth.

               “Wouldn’t you like to know _princess?”_ Ah, there was some emotion in Lance’s voice now. Anger.

               “Lance I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s happened to anyone. Shiro’s the only one I’ve seen besides Pidge.” At this Lance’s body straightened before he was turning his body towards the cell next to Allura. Lance ignored Allura’s response in order to stand in front of Shiro’s cell.

               “So she finally said yes?” Lance asked, much to Allura’s discomfort.

               This wasn’t right.

               “Of course. Haggar’s training her as we speak. I give it about a week.” Shiro answered without hesitation, speaking casually to Lance as if he wasn’t talking to an ex Voltron member turned into a cyborg Galra soldier.

               “Hm, I give it three days.” Lance’s lips suddenly twisted into a cruel smirk. A look that was foreign on his face and unnerving to Allura.

               “Where’s Keith?” Shiro asked and Allura bit her lip to keep quiet. _How can they talk so calmly in this situation?_ Allura wished that the guards hadn’t taken Coran in earlier for questioning. He would know more of what to do in this situation.

               “Still in that cage.” Lance growled. “Locking him up because he’s too dangerous. Should have seen him in the arena yesterday. That Galra soldier didn’t know what was coming.” Lance’s neck creaked as he shrugged his metallic shoulders. Allura was surprised to hear a low chuckle from Shiro.

               “They never do. None of them expected Keith to turn out the way he did.” Shiro replied easily. “Not after everything they did to him. I’m sure he became a stronger weapon than any of them imagined.”

               “Naturally. They underestimate _everything._ ” Lance replied out of boredom, shifting the long gun at his side. Allura keep a trained eye on the barrel of the Galra weapon which was coincidentally point in her direction. “Hunk’s almost ready for the ring too.”

               “Then it’s my turn.” At Shiro’s response, Lance’s eyes grew brighter and the malicious smile was back on his face. The smile was one from nightmares, that monsters wore just as they were about to catch their victim.

               Creeping. Crawling.

               “It’s what Zarkon’s been waiting for.” Lance hissed. One eye eventually glanced over at Allura and Lance moved his gun again. “And the princess?”

               “We wait and see.”

               Lance nodded stiffly before taking a hold of his weapon and tossing it over his shoulder. Despite his new robotic limps and movement, Allura recognized the familiar lazy drawl of Lance. She watched as he walked down the hall and out of the cell room, without ever looking back.

               “What the _quiznak_ was that all about?” Allura finally snarled when she and Shiro were alone. She watched Shiro shift in his cell, still unable to see any more than his lower body.

               “Nothing for you to be concerned about.” Allura was startled by the coldness in Shiro’s voice rather than the exhaustion she had grown used to.

               “Like hell.” Allura snarled back, suppressing the urge to shiver. “Lance _is the enemy_ now. What happened?” She demanded, ignoring the sigh coming from Shiro.

               “He’s a casualty of war. Surely you _must_ understand that happens when fighting Zarkon.” Shiro responded tightly while Allura clenched her jaw shut. She couldn’t afford to snap right now, and risk ruining the chance to talk with Shiro.

               “After the compromised wormhole, we spent _months_ searching for one another. I was eventually captured by Zarkon when I was too exhausted to go on and it was clear that help _wasn’t_ coming.” Shiro explained gruffly while Allura winced. She understood the underlying message in his words. Shiro blamed her. “That’s when I found the others. They too were captured and lost and broken. Zarkon didn’t just want to end Voltron he wanted to _build_ a weapon even greater than Voltron. That’s how Lance became one of theirs.”

               “And Keith? And Hunk? Pidge?”

               “Another Druid with Pidge’s intelligence, alongside Haggar. It’ll be Zarkon’s greatest achievement.” Shiro answered bitterly and Allura had to nod in agreement. “Keith and Hunk were taken. I haven’t seen much of them, except from Lance. But they’re the same as Lance.”

               “And Lance – isn’t he evil?”

               Allura shivered, almost feeling as if Shiro was _smiling_ at her. “Aren’t we all just a little evil inside?”

               With that the conversation had ended and Allura was left with more questions than answers.

x.x.V.x.x

               “Get up.” Allura narrowed her eyes at Zarkon when he opened up her cell. She was so close to being able to sock him in the face – _so close._ She knew it wouldn’t save her but she could just imagine how it would feel to be able to punch the dark overlord of the Universe.

               All the cells around her were empty, except for Coran’s. Shiro was taken away before Allura could awaken from a nightmarish sleep. Lance never returned after his visit and she hadn’t seen nor heard from Pidge since she was taken from them.

               “What do you want, Zarkon?” Allura spat, ready to will any amount of defiance towards Zarkon.

               “I have a show for you to watch. Starring you old _Paladins.”_ Zarkon replied, snatching Allura up by the back of her hair. She winced but refused to cry out at the pain along her head from the sudden tug. It would take more than some hair pulling to get her to talk. “An old reunion if you will.”

               “What have you _done_ to them?” Allura lashed out, trying to reach for Zarkon at the mention of her old team. Zarkon easily avoided her attempts before slamming her face into the ground and holding her arms behind her. Allura blearily blinked when her vision swam but her struggles continued.

               “They’ll be an even _stronger_ weapon than Zarkon ever was, and it was all thanks to you.” Zarkon sneered as he brought Allura’s bloody face to his. She hissed and stared straight into his soulless purple eyes, imagining being able to claw his eyes out. Zarkon tsked before yanking Allura by the hair behind her as two other guards handcuffed her wrists behind her back.

               As Zarkon dragged Allura behind her, Allura heard Coran protesting loudly and cursing towards the guards behind her. She heard him grunt with pain as the electric shock of his cell bars hit him with full force, when he slammed against them. As she looked back, for a split second, she caught Coran’s panicked eyes filling with unshed tears.

               Allura didn’t know if she was supposed to bid her friend goodbye.

               It turns out Zarkon had his own seat in the center of the crowd to watch the arena fights between prisoners. The crowd roared with excitement when Zarkon seated himself, forcing Allura to kneel in front of him. Despite her position, Allura had a clear view of the entire area battle grounds. She could see a large, revolting monster with sharp armor and twin blades in hand.

               The creature towered over twenty feet tall and would have surely dwarfed Allura if she was beside him.

               Allura winced and felt her skin crawl, when Zarkon’s armored hands grabbed her by the chin. She was then forced to look up at Zarkon, unable to move or break free.

               “Enjoy the show _princess Allura.”_

               After this, Allura heard the sound of a drum go off and Zarkon’s hold on her face was released. Allura snapped her attention back to the arena when a door across from the creature slowly rose. She could hear the sounds of animalistic snarling and growls coming from behind the door.

               Allura watched as another creature was released from behind the door and it came running into the arena. The crowd roared with new anticipation.

               The new creature was wild and ferocious, positioned to attack already as it crawled on all fours. Allura shivered seeing the curled claws and deadly nails of the creature, on its arms and legs, dig into the ground. Its skin was a mixture between spotted purple, like burns or scars, and a familiar light color. The creature’s eyes were bright yellow, similar to a Galra’s with small black slits for irises. Its ears were puffed out from the sides of its head, with several holes and tears in them (no doubt from previous fights). It crawled on all fours like a _dog_ , snarling and hissing at its opponent. The creature’s back was hunched, with a sickening spine poking out from its torn shirt.

               Allura winced at seeing the muzzle along the creature’s mouth, with its chain dragging along the floor. There was dried blood all around the rim of the muzzle, from where it had dug into the creature’s skin.

               As Allura looked at the creature’s familiar black hair her heart almost stopped again.

               _“Keith!”_ She cried out but was drowned out by the sound of the screaming crowd around her. Though she knew Zarkon had heard her, but the cackle he gave her. Allura watched as the _(ex)_ Red Paladin was the first to strike, no longer resembling a human but rather a caged _monster_ that had just been released.

               Keith snarled and leapt at his opponent with claws bared and arms stretched. His opponent howled when they were not fast enough to get out of the way and Keith’s claws sunk into its flesh. Allura was all the more horrified when Keith tore into the flesh of the creature, not covered with arm, until he was ripping the skin off its bones and dripping with blood. The crowd around Allura only grew in excitement as Keith easily tore apart his opponent, piece by piece, throwing his swords away. Never once did Keith stop, not to look regretful of his actions.

               Only when the _(dead, very much dead)_ body was removed from Keith as guards poked and prodded him with electric poles, did Keith finally stop. He snarled and tried to strike at the guards in the arena, exciting the guards even further. However, two guards managed to grab a hold of the chain around Keith’s muzzle and neck and tugged to pull Keith out of the arena.

               Keith put up a fight but hesitated when his eyes landed on Allura, before moving to Zarkon. Keith howled.

               Then he was yanked back behind the closed door as the crowd erupted in cheer at the result of the bloody battle.

               “What did you do to him?!” Allura snarled, turning around to face Zarkon. Zarkon’s grin widened but he shoved her head back to look at the arena.

               Already a new opponent had entered the ring, much larger and wider than Keith’s. Rather than swords in hand, this opponent wielded a large laser-like cannon.

               Once again, the arena cage doors rose and out stepped the next fighter to face this new creature. Once again, Allura’s heart came to a stop.

               Even with the face mask over his eyes and nose, and the heavy armor surrounding his body, Allura recognized this next fighter as _Hunk._ Several large and small guns were hidden within his armor, popping up and appearing only when Hunk raised his arm to aim. His thin lips were pressed in a permanent frown and his body was stiff as he walked. Beside him, a hooded figure with long hair like spider webs walked. In this figure’s hand, was a sharp, double edged weapon, with blades and a green aura surrounded the cloaked figure.

_Pidge._

               Before Allura could call for her friends, who looked more terrifying than even Zarkon, the fight had begun and the crowd was on their feet.

               Hunk was the first to attack, aiming his right arm at their opponent and in less than a second a white laser beam had erupted from a gun in his armor. The beam blasted into the wall when their opponent used their arm as a shield, and the arena shook with its force.

               Before the opponent could move, Pidge had already disappeared in a cloud of black smoke before reappearing beside the opponent. He weapon’s blades glowed with green light and she slashed into the vulnerable side of the opponent, watching as it screeched in agony and stumbled to one knee. Pidge raise one hand out and Allura closed her eyes when dark green lighting shot from her hand and engulfed the opponent in bright, painful agony.

               While the opponent withered, Hunk easily grabbed it by the neck, not once affected by the lighting flowing through him, and Allura could only hear rather than see, the sound of a neck snapping. She swallowed thickly when a heavy body was thrown to the floor and the fight was ended when the crowded erupted into cheers.

               Allura only opened her eyes when the area around her cracked with electricity and energy. She looked over to see Pidge had appeared on the edge of the platform where she and Zarkon were, black smokes till swirling around her. The crowd gasped in excitement and uneasiness at seeing a champion outside of the arena. With shaking eyes, Allura looked down and found Hunk pointed a gun right at _her_ and Zarkon.

               This wasn’t right.

               Before anyone could move, Pidge was jerked back to the arena by Haggar and a warm of guards had grabbed at both Hunk and Pidge before forcing them back through the doors. The crowd erupted in new applause while Zarkon sighed.

               “And now, for the main event of the evening.” Allura had one guess of who would be coming through that door and she wished more than anything that she was wrong. She wished to be wrong and for everything fiber in her body to be wrong, even when she knew in her heart that she was right.

               The cage door rose slowly and dramatically, as light began to pour in the dark area. Allura first saw the old pants of a body suit, shoeless. She was then shown the prisoner ribbed garb of a prisoner with a familiar build. She saw not one, but two robotic arms with fists clenched at its side. The arms were different, more claw-like and sharper.

               More powerful in a sense.

               Finally, a familiar face was revealed, with more scars than before.

               And the eyes.

               They were glowing.

               Yellow.

               Shiro, the Black Paladin, stepped out with a saunter into the arena and the crowd _screamed_ for him. His lips curled up into a dark smirk, revealing sharpened canines while his yellow eyes stared throughout the crowd. Both his arms were slightly glowing purple, as he raised them into the air (as if _egging_ the crowd on).

               Allura wanted to throw up.

               Shiro’s smirk grew when the arena remained empty, before turning to lock on Allura and Zarkon.

               “Welcome back _Champion.”_ Haggar spoke instead of Zarkon and Shiro tsked, resting his new hands on his hips. He looked far too relaxed and _willing_ in the arena than Allura would have liked.

               This wasn’t right.

               “Zarkon. I’ve been anticipating this fight.” Shiro’s grin morphed into a predatory look upon seeing Zarkon. Allura refused to look away from her teammate to see Zarkon’s expression. “Don’t tell me you’ve had second thoughts.”

               “Whether I have or not is none of your concern.” Zarkon commanded. In this instance, the crowd grew silent and no one dared to speak over their lord. Shiro merely rolled his yellow eyes and sneered. “But I cannot lie. I’ve been waiting for the chance to _break_ you myself.”

               “Haven’t you already done that?” Shiro waved him off. He heard an amused snort from Hagger and his smirk grew wider.

               “Haggar has. I personally want to be the one to break that _last_ thread of humanity left in you. That last ounce of defiance.” Zarkon replied.

               “Hate to break it to you, but there’s _nothing_ left.” Shiro sneered darkly, eyes darkening at this. Allura’s hands itched at the terrible expression on Shiro’s face. She was so absorbed in the words of her _(ex)_ teammate that she had not noticed when Zarkon had removed his cape and jumped down into the arena. Around her, everyone was on the edge of their seats in realization that _Zarkon_ was the Champions opponent. She could feel the air vibrating with excitement and anticipation. Shiro casually curled his fingers into long, spider-like positions and his arms began to hum and glow. A dark purple substance oozed from one of the sockets in Shiro’s right arm.

               “There is always something. I will _destroy_ it just like I finished Voltron.”

               “Voltron was _weak.”_ Shiro grinned crookedly, hunched over in a defensive position as Zarkon took to an offensive one. The two circled one another like a game of cat and mouse; a very deadly game of cat and mouse.

                For once, the crowd was silent, though everyone was waiting on edge for the fight to begin and to see _who_ would become victorious. Allura feared for Shiro’s life, even if he had becoming something she never dreamed off, for Zarkon’s was powerful and after 10,000 years he was _invincible._

To prove Allura’s point, Zarkon had reacted and grabbed Shiro by the throat before anyone could blink. Shiro’s face morphed into one of annoyance rather than fear when he was lifted off the ground. He grunted when Zarkon slammed his body repeatedly into the ground over and over. Shiro managed to kick out and wrap his leg around Zarkon’s torso, causing Zarkon to hesitate for a split second.

               Giving Shiro just enough time.

               Shiro struck out his right hand as it began to glow bright purple, covering the entire arm and hand. A bright beam blasted out of his hand, knocking Zarkon backwards, thus letting Shiro go. Shiro easily fell to his feet while Zarkon slammed into the back wall behind him.

               Quickly, Shiro charged at Zarkon with robotic claws raised and he slashed at the breastplate on Zarkon’s chest. Surprised, Zarkon easily tossed Shiro aside and examined his breast plate. There were five long slash marks along the entirety of his breastplate from where Shiro had slashed him. He hissed quietly to himself when Shiro landed on his feet and both arms were now glowing.

               Zarkon pulled a weapon from his side, which Allura immediately recognized as the Black Bayard and her eyes widened. _All this time, it was within reach._

               Shiro snorted when the bayard morphed into a long, electric blade. Zarkon charged at Shiro with heavy momentum and speed and sliced at Shiro, who had managed to block by raising both of his new arms above his head. Shiro grit his teeth together and his yellow eyes narrowed in concentration, while Zarkon pressed down even harder.

               Allura’s heart was racing in her chest.

               “Submit.” Zarkon hissed, face glowing from the light of the bayard and Shiro’s arms. A sheen layer of sweat perspired on Shiro’s forehead but he didn’t back down or submit to the dark lord. Instead, Shiro struck his leg out, catching the back of Zarkon’s calf and straightening his hand and fingers. Looking more like a sword than a hand now, Shiro cut through the armor on Zarkon’s chest and angled his other hand into a fist before catching Zarkon under the chin.

               Zarkon stumbled back and the crowd was soon on its feet. Shiro turned in a complete circle slashing his straight arm at Zarkon, who narrowly avoided very attack. Zarkon brought down his electric blade on Shiro once more, only to yet again have it stopped by one of Shiro’s arm.

               Shiro’s smirk returned.

               The fight felt like it lasted for _hours_ when in reality it lasted a maximum of ten minutes, and the outcome was surprising to everyone. Even Allura.

               The Black bayard had been thrown away from Zarkon, sending him to his knees, where one of Shiro’s glowing hands were resting right at the base of Zarkon’s neck. Zarkon scowled in humiliation and looked up to see a cruel snarl being sent his way by Shiro. The crowd around them held his breath.

               _“Submit.”_ Shiro mocked, earning a defiant glare from Zarkon.

               In the next instant, Shiro had pulled back and just when Zarkon was about to move, he was struck with a blinding pain in his chest, as blood bubbled in his throat. He had a moment to stare at Shiro with wide eyes before slumping to the floor, _dead._

               In Shiro’s new robotic hand, was the cold, lifeless heart of Zarkon, ripped from its chest.

               “The Empire has fallen.” Shiro cackled and hell broke loose.

x.x.V.x.x

               Zarkon was dead.

               Haggar was dead.

               Sendak was dead.

               Zarkon’s empire was all but in flames.

               In less than an hour, Zarkon’s warship became a blood shed. Spectators in the crowds were ripped to pieces, bones snapped, blood drained and thrown into the arena to face the four champions and their guard. Word spread quickly throughout the Empire about Zarkon’s defeat, soon after the death of Haggar.

               Pidge had fried her until her skin had turned to ash and her bones were no more.

               Allura could only stare in horror and disgust at the barbaric display in front of her. Many spectators in the crowd had stomped on each other and jumped on one another in order to escape the lunatics that defeated their dark lord Zarkon.

               No one was cheering for this death match.

               Shiro had long dropped the heart of Zarkon, to brush his blood soaked robotic hand against the ripped fabric of his prison garb. Keith was nearby Zarkon, muzzle still attached to his face but Shiro had broken the chain long ago.

               Lance’s weapon burned brightly everything he slashed or fired at someone. His red eyes were piercing and calculating as they locked on with every victim, before his enhanced limbs cut into his victims. The gruesome grin on Lance’s face was almost as disturbing as the animalistic look on Keith’s face or the emptiness in Shiro’s animalistic look on Keith’s face or the emptiness in Shiro’s _yellow_ eyes.

               This wasn’t right.

               Eventually, when every last spectator that hadn’t escaped was dead at their feats, the ex-Voltron team members took a moment to survey one another. For a minute, Allura _almost_ felt as if this were her old team. From the tender way that Lance held onto Keith when he snarled at the bodies on the floor, to how Pidge wiped some blood off the armor of Hunk’s helmet, to Shiro observing his team with a satisfied grin.

               If not for the gruesome sight around them, Allura would almost consider them _normal._

               “That went smoother than we thought.” Pidge finally commented and Allura flinched at the sandpaper-like sound to her voice. _So much like a witch’s cackle._

               “Did you expect anything else _Druid?”_ Shiro asked lightly, ignoring the scowl sent his way. Pidge finally looked up towards Allura, giving her the chance to fully see her eyes – or at least the pupil less white orbs or nothingness that was her eyes. Not wanting to back down, Allura squared her shoulders and refused to look away.

               “What do we do about the princess?” She asked with a wave of her hands, rendering Allura immobile. Her entire body squeeze with an unnatural force, pinning her arms closer to her body behind her back. This time, she couldn’t even move her legs in order to break free.

               Allura felt herself being dragged down towards Pidge _(not Pidge anymore)_ and the others against her will. She couldn’t help the unnerving feeling inside her that grew with every sadistic look or grin sent her way.

               “What have _you_ done?” Allura desperately tried to plead with her old friends, not for her sake but rather for theirs. She couldn’t lose them to this darkness. They would never be able to return back to the surface or see any light after this, as long as they strayed down this path. “How can you do this? After everything Voltron has fought for?” She squirmed desperately when Pidge hovered her just in front of the creatures that were once her team.

               “Voltron was destroyed _years_ ago.” Pidge replied coolly. Hunk was stiff at her side while Keith snarled in her direction. Allura managed a dark glare in his direction but it had little effect on him.

               “What about the Universe? All those families we _swore_ to protect?” Allura nearly spat at them.

               The look Shiro sent her was unnatural. “What has the Universe ever done for us?”

               “What?”

               “What. Has. The Universe. Ever done. For Us?” Shiro growled, eyes cold and lips curled back into a sneer. The scar over his nose wrinkled as he scrunched his nose in a snarl. “Space was the _one_ thing that I was most excited about. Space was the dream I always had – hoping to go beyond the stars and see _worlds._ Then it was destroyed right before my eyes when I was captured by Zarkon.” Shiro spat waving to Pidge, who finally released her hold on Allura. Though she was now free from her invisible binds, Allura made no move to run away from the others.

               Like a coward would have.

               “My life ended before it even began, and then just as I was free I was forced to be a martyr for the _Universe._ Taking lead of Voltron.” Shiro continue darkly. Allura felt her heart skip a beat when one of Lance’s eyes zeroed in on her.

               “Then I was taken again. A prisoner once more.” Shiro laughed bitterly, robotic arms shaking. The others hissed at this. “And so was my team. Now my team suffered as I had. We were _broken_ Allura.”

               “The Universe took Keith and experimented on him. Twisting and morphing; burning and rebuilding Keith’s body until they created an animal. The broke Keith and muzzled him like he was nothing more than a _beast for them to control!”_ Shiro hissed when Keith howled behind his muzzle. Keith’s entire body tensed when his eyes locked onto Allura and his claws dug into the ground.

               “They _killed_ Pidge’s family. Took an innocent child and broke her will until she was nothing but a hollow shell begging for revenge for her family.” Shiro continued before Allura could interrupt. “They tortured Pidge’s brother and her father and _bleed them dry_ right in front of Pidge’s eyes. You think that she wouldn’t really take the _one_ chance she had to avenge her family’s death?” Shiro laughed again and this time he was joined by a croaked cackle from Pidge.

               “Zarkon wanted to turn us into weapons for his Empire. He wanted to _use_ us, just like everyone else does.” Shiro said, beginning to circle around Allura like a predator stalking a prey. Allura never once lost eye contract with Shiro as he circled her, and was constantly aware of the others surrounding her.

               She never looked away from Shiro’s yellow eyes.

               She couldn’t.

               “What about Earth?” Allura almost regretted asking when Lance’s entire metallic body stiffened, along with Hunk and Pidge. Shiro merely shook his head almost regretfully.

               _“Earth is gone.”_

               Any fight left in Allura had washed out of her at those words. The earlier statement that she and Coran being gone for years was feeling more and more plausible by the second. Even when she didn’t want to believe this, it only felt more and more possible.

               “There is no more Earth.” Shiro spat, as he circled around Allura with arms glowing and eyes narrowed. “Zarkon blew it up. Poof. Just like that and all of Earth was gone. Lance’s family _is dead._ Hunk’s family is _dead._ My parents are _dead.”_ The tone is Shiro’s voice was one that gave Allura chills and was hinted with raw anguish and pain.

               “The Universe took Lance’s family away and threw him right to Zarkon. The Universe took Hunk’s heart, so full of love and courage, and tossed it away like it meant nothing.” Shiro growled. “The Universe gave Keith abusive foster homes _every year_ with no ounce of love. The Universe destroyed _Katie’s_ innocence, so I’ll ask you again: _What has the Universe ever done for us?”_ At this, Shiro finally stopped circling with fists clenched together.

               “We’ve been broken and torn apart.” Lance said coldly, without a hint of emotion on his face. “We don’t owe the _Universe_ anything. Or anyone.”

               “We work for us now.” Hunk added. There was no hint of calmness or reassurance in his voice, but instead there was torment and bitter vengeance.

               For a while Allura didn’t know what to say. _How could she reassure any of them after this?_ She was at a loss for words and no one seemed willing to help. Finally, Allura spoke. “Zarkon is dead. What more is there to do?” She was careful to leave out their roles as Paladins and Voltron, worried that they would be angered.

               “Oh, there are more like Zarkon.” Shiro said with a shrug. “There are plenty in this Universe that deserve nothing less than death and we intend to give it to them.”

               Allura didn’t find any of that reassuring.

               “There’s a lot of bad blood in this Universe that we intend to wash away.” Hunk shrugged, wiping down the guns on his armor.

               The sadistic grin that Lance shared with him as he cocked his own weapon, was more than a little chilling to look at. “Oh yeah. We’re going to gun down this Universe.”

               Allura’s eyes widened. “How does that make you any different than _Zarkon?!”_ She yelled, jaw clenched tightly. However, the others didn’t react in the manner that she had hoped and instead looked less offended by her accusation.

               “Do you think he and I are the same?” Suddenly Shiro was much too close to Allura, with one metallic hand wrapped under her chin. He was close enough that Allura could see every scar on his face and see the pointed tips of Shiro’s canine.

               “Right now, yes.” Allura answered without hesitation. “But I will not give up on you.”

               Shiro laughed then, with the others joining in. “Maybe we are the _same._ There was always a darkness swirling inside me. Zarkon just brought it to the surface. We’re all a little evil on the inside if you think about. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Shiro leered, breath tickling Allura’s face. She all but shoved Shiro away, causing him to snicker.

               “You and Zarkon are not the same. None of you.” Allura turned to look at the remaining _(ex)_ members. Keith snarled.

               “We’re not.” His voice was muffled by the heavy metal of the muzzle still on his face, covered in blood. “Trust me, we’re _worse_ than he ever was.”

               “Zarkon’s going to look like a _child_ next to us by the time we’re done with the Universe.” Lance’s cocky attitude returned once again, as the only emotion in him since Allura had seen him in this new form. “Voltron is bigger and badder than ever.”

               “Do you _honestly_ think your bond with the lions will still stand after all this?” Allura demanded, unable to believe it. The bond between Paladin and Lions were sacred and could not be forced, even if the Paladin still lived.

               However, Shiro and the others only laughed.

               “Oh Princess, you really _don’t_ know how the bond between Lion and Paladin works, do you?” Lance sneered, shoulders squared and metal shining in the light. Allura glared at him, unwilling to back down.

               “The Lion chooses the Paladin. Just like how it chose _Zarkon.”_ Shiro cut in without hesitation, forcing Allura to freeze. “Yes, we know all about the original Black Paladin. See, everyone seems to think that Voltron is _made_ to be good. But it’s not.”

               “Voltron is the Universe’s greatest weapon. And the Lions choose the Paladins, not based on their good virtues and values, but based on a bonding that goes deeper than the soul.” Shiro continued, crossing his arms over his chest. “The Lions won’t break this bond because we have changed, because the Lions have changed _with_ us. Voltron is _expected_ to be “good” but really, Voltron is much greater than that. There is so much more to these lions, and if everyone could only just see that.” Shiro sighed while Allura swallowed.

               “We know you understand the Lions better than anyone else.” Pidge added quietly. Her unseeing eyes stared at Allura without blinking. “After all you were the one who brought us together and taught us about them.”

               “Which is why, we want you to join us.” Shiro finally added and Allura blinked. His grin twisted darkly. “You’re intelligent. An incredible fighter and a strategist. You’re a valuable asset to the team and we want you on our side.”

               “And if I refuse?” Allura’s throat felt dry.

               “Then you can imagine what we’ll have to do.” The blood on Lance’s armor seemed to appear all the brighter right then and there. The underlying threat was as clear as day.

               “Don’t make us do this.” Shiro said quietly, momentarily looking regretful and sorrowful.

               “Aren’t you angry?” Keith cocked his head, causing Allura to frown in confusion. “At the Galra for what they’ve done to your people; your home; your _father?”_ This was a low blow and Keith knew it, so of course he was using it against her. Allura’s father and Altea were her weakest points and usually brought out the most emotion in Allura. They were touchy topics that the Paladins had once avoided using in the past, but now were being used against her by her own team.  

               True she was angry for the desolation of her home.

               Actually, she was _infuriated._

               She had once wished death upon all Galra _(did she still want that?)._

               “Revenge will bring nothing but pain and suffering.” Allura tried to protest, as the thoughts overwhelmed her. Shiro, Keith, Lance and Pidge looked unimpressed by her response.

               “Haven’t we suffered enough?”

               Still, Allura pressed her lips together in silence. The others waited for only a few more minutes before Shiro reluctantly sighed. His arms _both_ began to glow and his yellow eyes were brighter than before.

               “I really wish we didn’t have to do this.” Despite his statement, Shiro didn’t look at all remorseful. In the next second, before Allura could even react, Shiro attacked and everything went black.

               Voltron had fallen

x.x.V.x.x

               Keith had never felt the touch of a family. He’d grown up starved and repressed within himself. Alone and lost.

               Until he met Shiro.

               Shiro was the first to teach Keith how to love and what a family meant.

               Then came Voltron, and Keith finally felt as if he had belonged somewhere.

               Until the wormhole.

               The rest was all a blur.

               All Keith remembered was pain. Torture. Suffering.

               So much pain. And the cage.

               Keith’s life turned into a cage, where he had to _fight_ to survive. Where he was muzzled like an animal. Fighting and fighting to keep alive.

               Then he was free.

               Free to kill, to tear apart the monsters who caged him. To take revenge on those that had hurt his family and tortured them these past years. Free to be _what_ he wanted. Without any strings attached.

               And Keith would always follow Shiro.

               Because he was their savior.

x.x.V.x.x

               Lance had known the love of a family. He’d grown up in a large home full of warmth and love, with brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, cousins and aunts and uncles. He’d lived a good life until Voltron.

               Meeting Keith was only the beginning of a new way of life for Lance.

               Learning to work hard and fight for his place in the world.

               Being challenged.

               Then came Voltron, and Lance had felt like he had a place in the world.

               Until the wormhole.

               Then they tortured him and tore his body apart, only to be replaced with new non-human and robotic features.

               And the pain and suffering.

               The screams that bled from his raw throat and the tears he cried for his team.

               Lance had become a cyborg – a weapon for the Galra. Made to be less of a human and more of a machine to control.

               Until he was free.

               Free to rip the bones from those who had torn off his arms and legs. To hit and torment those that had tried to turn his team into a new weapon. Free to do as he wanted. Free to avenge his family’s death.

               And Lance too would always follow Shiro.

               Because he was their leader.

x.x.V.x.x

               Hunk had grown up with the love of a family. Not as big as Lance’s and not as lonely as Keith’s. He’d loved with all of his heart, sharing a piece with everyone who mattered to him in his life. With a heart made of gold and a spirit full of courage.

               Lance had been his first and best friend and the reason he had entered the Garrison.

               To find a way to use his brains for something meaningful.

               To matter.

               Then came Voltron and Hunk finally didn’t feel like he was lesser than others.

               Until the wormhole.

               Then they hurt his friends, brought suffering to him and pain to those that had mattered most in his life. They had destroyed his home, without even giving his family a chance to escape.

               The pain was unbearable.

               Hunk stopped screaming after a year. Stopped speaking unless absolutely necessary.

               He’d become a tool for the Galra, to weaponize and build. A steady armor to take on defense or offense in this bloody war.

               Until he was free.

               Free to defend the only family he had left. Free to defend the ones as broken as he was, who sought out a way to end this pain lingering in his broken heart. Free to be in control.

               And Lance would always follow Shiro.

               Because Shiro was the only one left with a heart.

x.x.V.x.x

               Pidge had grown up loved by her small family. She’d never been afraid to be who she was, until the Garrison and even then she wasn’t afraid. Her family had given her the strength to do so.

               After her family’s supposed death, Pidge had lost her trust in the Garrison and even her teammates. She’d lost her will to be _Katie._

               Lost her will to trust.

               Then came Voltron and Pidge had found a new reason to fight and a new family to help her.

               Until the wormhole.

               After that, Pidge was lost all over again. She suffered at the hands of her tormentors, forced to watch as her brother was skinned alive and her father was bleeding out. Forced to watch until the cracks in her mind expanded until her entire mind was shattered.

               Her mind was nothing of what it once was.

               But it was still magnificent.

               The power she’d learned and the magic from Haggar was enough to bring Pidge’s spirit back.

               Until she was free.

               Free to take revenge on those who had murdered her family and forced her to watch. Free to defeat those who had killed her mother – the last remaining family she had on Earth. Free to seek out the revenge _she_ needed.

               And Pidge would always follow Shiro.

               Because Shiro was their home.

x.x.V.x.x

               Shiro had wanted to explore space since he was a little boy. He’d worked hard to enter the Garrison and the day he was told of his exhibition to Kerberos had been the happiest of Shiro’s life.

               Until the Galra.

               They had stolen his life, his youth and his love for the stars. They’d replaced his dreams with nightmares and terrors that still left him breathless. They’d left his bones rattling and his heart shaking, with thoughts of endless falling.

               Then came Voltron, and Shiro suddenly welcomed all these people into his life. Suddenly, he had Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge and even Allura and Coran. He’d gotten back hope that he feared was lost forever. He’d mattered and he wasn’t broken anymore. He was useful and strong.

               He thought that maybe, _just maybe_ , he could put back the pieces of himself together.

               Until the wormhole.

               After that Shiro was right back where he started out. He was back to the torture, to the pain and exploitation. Only this time, his family and his team was suffering with them. His team would have the nightmares he still had. His team would cry as he did. His team would hurt in ways that even Shiro could only imagine.

               He had failed as a leader.

               He had failed as Voltron.

               Day by day, Shiro’s mind withered and withered into its own protective cave, keeping out those like Zarkon or Haggar and protecting not only himself but his team. Even after the darkness that loomed over their broken minds and shattered bodies, they were _his_ team, and no one else mattered but them.

               He’d accepted the modification to his body. He accepted the experiments and the will to grow stronger and more powerful, if only to save his team.

               Until he was free.

               The plan was perfect. After years of preparation, Voltron had retaliated and rebutted against their captors. Pidge had overpowered her master easily, with new power and magic flowing through her veins. Lance had sacrificed his body in order to get in on the inside of the enemy. Keith had given up his freedom and his _humanity_ in order to gain his brute strength. Hunk had given up his heart in order to wield a new armor. And Shiro.

               Shiro had sacrificed his mind to lead his team to freedom.

               To be free of these chains holding them down. To be free of anyone who wanted to _use_ them. To be free and be their own people. Not weapons of Zarkon or defenders of the Universe. Shiro’s mind was lost to his desire to lead and defend and yet his team was still behind him with every step.

               Shiro would lead his team on a new path.

               One that was her own.

               And they would follow, because Voltron was a bond made of more than just blood now.

               Though, Shiro looked down at Allura before he attacked and knew she too would be on their side. She had the strength and willpower to do so. He could see it in her eyes.

               He liked her, and it would be a shame for him to have to end her after everything they’d been through.

x.x.V.x.x

               Before Shiro could finish his attack and as Allura had stared into gleaming yellow eyes, she awoke with a start.

               Coran was shaking her, shouting about being on a stranded planet after the corrupted wormhole.

               Allura had fallen unconscious due to Haggar’s magic and had been out since then.

               The Paladins were all speaking over Coran through the comm, with questions of concern for Allura. None of them sounded broken or lost or defeated. Nor did anyone sound sadistic, dark or leering.

               Although, Allura couldn’t tell if the previous events had all been a dream.

               _Or had it been a glimpse into the future?_

x.x.V.x.x

_Step by Step, Heart to Heart_

_Left Right Left_

_We all Fall Down_

_Like Toy Soldiers_

_Bit by Bit, Torn Apart_

_We Never Win_

_But the Battle Wages on_

_For Toy Soldiers_

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I say Vol you say?
> 
> Ah, the sweet smell of dark angst. How I love it. What did you guys think. Comments are always appreciated and loved and inspire me to keep writing and doing these one shots for VLD! Also, if anyone here knows me from my work: You Should Be Scared of Me, I can confirm that there will be a Sequel!!! However, it will take some time to write. My goal is to have written 75-100% of the fic before publishing it bc I know how busy I will be this semester and it would be unfair to post irregular updates that may take weeks to do. Plus I don't know when I'll have time, so at least if a majority of my fic is done before publishing I won't worry as much! Please be patient, I'm sorry guys.
> 
> It also might take a while to do because I really want to take part in the Voltron Big Bang coming up, but I'm not sure if I'd be good enough. I've never done a Big Bang before but it looks fun and I have a few plot ideas I may want to do for a long one shot.
> 
> Anyway, long rambling aside. Hopefully you guys liked this oneshot. I LOVED writing it and love to see Dark Voltron explored!
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!


End file.
